So Close To George Weasley
by DayDreamingFantasy
Summary: They just broke up before the Yule Ball, yet the dance brings them closer together.  Could be turned into more of a story if people wish it.  Just read and review.


J.K. Rowling invented Harry Potter and everything else. Jon McLaughlin sang the song So Close which inspired me to write this fanfic. :D! I hope you all enjoy. I have been reading some of the reviews for my other stories and I will try to get to them. A lot has happened since I used to write on here.

Madeline Fudge sighed as she looked at her friends who had dates for the Yule Ball. She was currently in her sixth year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the only one of her group of friends to not have a date for tonight. She felt so lame as she sighed softly. Madeline was going to go to the dance just to have said that she went. She planned on going to the Yule Ball for her friends. Who knows maybe a surprise would happen that night? She wanted to leave to get away from her dorm. This whole time she was locked away because she was depressed. Her boyfriend of a year, George Weasley, and her had decided to call it quits over a stupid fight about his jokes.

"Madeline, you look beautiful! Please do not sulk the whole night." her best friend, Angelina Johnson, begged as she placed the last pin in her hair. Madeline looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. Her long brown hair that usually rested against her back was up further slimming her face. Her green eyes popped with her slimming and revealing green dress. She blushed as they were ready to leave. Madeline let them go first in the hopes that she would miss George. She couldn't think about the possibility of him being with another girl.

Madeline showed up to the Yule Ball thirty minutes late on purpose as she slowly slipped in through the double doors. Unfortunately, it was before Professor Flitwick made the announcement about who the special band was going to appearing that night. Her other friends gasped as they saw her. George turned around and made a small smile towards her. She didn't dare look at him as she felt her throat start to dry and her stomach turn into butterflies. Madeline walked towards the table and sat with them. She was thankful most of the people were home for Christmas. Once Professor Flitwick made the announcement everyone decided to dance.

Madeline made sure to stay clear from George as she danced with some of her girlfriends. Hours passed and soon it was close to the dance coming to an end. She noticed the songs had been getting slower and slower and George was looking at her more. She couldn't help but look at him too. She wished she wasn't too proud to talk to him. She wanted to apologize to him, but she didn't know how to talk to him.

"This will be our last song. I want everyone on the dance floor that has a special someone tonight or can find a special someone." the singer told the audience as the song started. Madeline smiled and wished her friends a good night. She felt proud of herself. No tears had spilled from her eyes and she didn't run away at the first sight of George.

"Go after her, idiot." she could have sworn someone said behind her. She didn't bother getting her hopes up. She heard someone running towards her direction and George stood in front of her with a small smile on his face and his hand out towards for her to take. Madeline looked at him apprehensively as she felt her heart beat wildly. She didn't want to cry but by the time she grabbed it she knew she was close.

The music started slow. He led her to the dance floor until they were nearly in the middle. She felt the people disappear as she looked in his warm brown eyes. He let go of her right hand as he placed a hand gently on her waist as she continued to hold her left. Madeline rubbed her hand on his arm and rested her hand gently on his shoulder.

Madeline continued to stare at his eyes as she knew her friends were watching them. She didn't care. She was with her George even if it was this one last time. Tears strolled down her face as she heard the lyrics.

"_So close to reaching that famous happy ending,"_

They had been talking about getting engaged before they had a fight. The room was spinning as she felt her green dress flow in the wind. George pressed her body closer to his as he started to spin her around. He started to sing along to the song as he continued to look in her eyes.

"_How could I face the faceless days, if I should lose you now?_" That line broke her heart as tears poured down her cheeks more. She had to have him back. She pushed him closer to her as rested her head against his face and shoulder. He spinned her once more as it looked like he was about to break down. By now the couple moved to the side and watched as they danced on the dance floor. George let a tear fall yet quickly wiped it away as she started to smile a bit.

"_So close, so close and still so far."_ The song ended and George let go of her hand yet still kept his right hand on her waist. She shook her head and walked off as she didn't want to think about how they were never going to be together again. Madeline felt someone grab her hand as she turned around and saw him.

"I don't want to lose you, Madeline. I love you and if I could do anything to have you back then I will." he said not hiding any shame of coming clean first. George couldn't sleep without her. He barely ate or moved from his bed.

"No. . . George, I am sorry. I love you. I don't want you to change for me. I love the things you do." she smiled and kissed him softly. It seemed like she had her George back. George smiled as they walked back to the bedroom hand in hand.


End file.
